Daddy's Blue Eyes and Mommy's Auburn Hair
by tutorgirl323
Summary: When Nathan didn't believe the child was his, he also didn't believe his decision would come back to bite him in the butt.
1. Prologue

I requested this fic a while ago, but then after it was written decided to write it more in the way I wanted it. The one written for me by **carebearfan **on OTHC was a very good story, just not how I pictured it. This was the request (plot summary):

When Haley came back at the end of the finale she tells Nathan she's pregnant, he doesn't believe that it's his. When the baby (girl) is born she looks just like Haley except for the eyes, but both Chris and Nathan have the same color eyes so he still doesn't believe it. Then flash to 16 years later when the child is attending Tree Hill High after Haley and her had left and just came back. Nathan is a basketball coach after Whitey retired and sees her trying out for basketball, then realizes who she is and that she's his daughter.

Also: Haley never signed the annulment papers, but Nathan doesn't know that, the kids last name is James-Scott.

_All flashbacks will be in italics, but if you see italics as a continuation of a sentence, then it is a thought_!

**Prologue**

"Hi," Haley said after Nathan had opened the door. _That's all I could think to say, Hi?_

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was only two minutes, Nathan finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he said harshly. _Ouch!_

"I wanted; no I needed to see you. I need to talk to you too."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. You had your chance to talk to me when I came to see you on tour. You said we made a mistake, so I left."

"I have something important to tell you," Haley said, pleading him to talk to her.

"Then say it and leave," he said, still in an angry tone. He couldn't believe she was back. He was finally starting to live his life again, a life after Haley. Why did she have to come back now? He was leaving the next day for High Flyers and she would be back on tour by the time he got back.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. Nathan stood there, not even thinking about what he was saying anymore. He was so angry with her for everything she had done.

"Then why are you here with me, just go back and be with your baby's daddy," he said even more harsh than before.

"I am, that's why I'm here with you."

"There is no way that the baby you claim to be having is mine. You've been gone too long and have done too much to me for me to believe that it is mine." Now Haley was getting angry too.

"I never slept with Chris, you know how much sex means to me. Why would you think I slept with someone else?"

"Well I thought I knew how much our marriage meant to you, but you had no problem destroying that. So, go back on your tour, back to Chris, and leave me alone." Nathan shut the door and left Haley standing there surprised.

**Please let me know if I should continue or not, if I get reviews I'll have the first chapter up soon.**

**Stephanie JJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill and am not in any way affiliated with it's production, I'm just a big fan!


	2. One Tree Hill

A/N: Right after I posted the prologue I decided I wanted to change it a little bit. The only difference is that Haley had twins, not only 1 kid. I just thought it might add more of a storyline. I'm glad everyone seems to like the name of the story. I won't have a banner for a while though because the person that normally makes my banners is not taking requests until the 15th, and the other person that has made me banners has stopped taking requests. I hope ya'll like chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: One Tree Hill**

**September, 2020**

"Girls, wake up or you'll be late on your first day," Haley yelled down the hallway. She was 32 and her daughters were already 16. All of them had something in common, they hated mornings. Haley had become accustomed to waking up early since the twins were born though.

Finally she saw one daughter come out of her bedroom. Sadie Brianna James-Scott, who as a baby was referred to as "the pink one", walked out of her room. Some of her relatives still call her pinky. Sadie was the musical one of the twins. She was just like her mother, smart and an amazing musician. She played guitar, piano, and sang. She was born on October 23, 2005 at 4:03 in the morning.

"Why did we have to move to a place where school starts before 8 o'clock?" Sadie asked her mother as she walked to her bathroom.

"Because I love to torture you," Haley answered. "Go get ready while I wake up your sister." Haley walked into her other daughter's bedroom. She walked over to the bed and pulled off all of the covers, it was usually the only way to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," she asked as she tried to pull her covers back on herself.

"No, you have to get up now or else you won't be at school in time to meet your new coach," Haley said, knowing that would make her wake up. She couldn't live without basketball. She finally got up out of bed. "Finally."

"Why did we have to move to a place where school starts before 8 o'clock?" she asked.

"Because I love to torture you, now move it," Haley said shooing her out of the room. "God, I'd swear they share a brain sometimes," Haley said to herself.

Savannah Joy James-Scott had been referred to as "the purple one" when she was a baby. Since the twins were identical, Haley had to dress them in different colors so they could be told apart. Sadie was always pink, Savannah was purple. It actually still is like that from bedrooms to clothing and even toothbrushes. They always stuck to their own colors. Since purply was a bad nickname, people called her JJ for the Joy and James in her name. Haley had told her she is just like her father. Savannah always has played sports, they come naturally to her. She was the top player of her last high school, so she had been transferred to play on the varsity team of Tree Hill High. She was born at 4:23 that same morning as her sister.

Haley decided she wanted to return home to Tree Hill after having been gone for 15 years. She wanted her daughters to go to the same school that she had gone to for 4 years, but they would only be there for 2. The girls started the school year at their New York high school, but transferred 2 weeks into the year with their mother's quick change of plans.

**2 weeks ago**

_Haley was sitting in her bedroom going through all her CDs. She found a U2 CD that she forgot about and put it in her CD player. She listened as she sorted through her CDs and soon a very familiar song started to play._

We turn away to face the cold, enduring chill  
As the day begs the night for mercy  
Your sun so bright it leaves no shadows, only scars  
Carved into stone on the face of earth  
The moon is up and over One Tree Hill  
We see the sun go down in your eyes

_Haley heard what song was now playing and started thinking about her past. She hadn't been back to Tree Hill since her daughters were born. Right before she left Karen had told her what she had told Lucas the year before._

"_This place will always be with you. There is only one Tree Hill, and it's your home."_

_Haley had tried so hard for years not to think about Tree Hill but it haunted her every day that she looked into her daughters' eyes._

You ran like river to the sea  
Like a river to the sea  
And in our world a heart of darkness, a fire zone  
Where poets speak their hearts, then bleed for it  
Jara sang, his song a weapon, in the hands of love

_She was worried about seeing Nathan, that was the reason she never went back. Last she knew he was playing in the NBA in California. There was always still a chance he would go back to Tree Hill._

_If only Haley had been reading the tabloids the past few weeks, she would know that Nathan had quit the NBA to go back home. She always avoided the tabloids thinking there might be something in them about her. She's still famous and singing, but had stopped touring after she realized she was pregnant._

You know his blood still cries from the ground  
It runs like a river to the sea  
Like a river to the sea  
I don't believe in painted roses or bleeding hearts  
While bullets rape the night of the merciful  
I'll see you again when the stars fall from the sky  
And the moon has turned red over One Tree Hill  
We run like a river to the sea  
Like a river to the sea

_She knew after hearing the song that she needed to go back home. Her daughters should be able to know the place that she grew up in and be closer to their family. They never got to know Karen, Lucas, Brooke, or Peyton._

"_Taylor get in here," Haley yelled from her bedroom of their penthouse apartment, waiting for her to come._

"_No need to yell, I was only in the next room," Taylor said as she walked in the room._

"_Sorry," Haley said, "I didn't know where you were."_

"_So what's up and why are you listening to this crappy old music?" Taylor said as she turned off the CD player._

"_It's not crap, it's U2," Haley defended, "but that's beside the point. We need to go back to Tree Hill."_

"_We haven't been on a vacation in forever, good idea. Why Tree Hill though?"_

"_Not a vacation, I want to take the girls and live in Tree Hill."_

"_I don't want to go back," Taylor whined. "That town is too small."_

"_Then you can stay in New York and find yourself a less expensive apartment."_

"_But I like living with you and the girls in this apartment."_

"_Well your options are stay here by yourself in a different apartment, or come live in a house in Tree Hill with us," Haley said, knowing Taylor wouldn't want to stay alone._

"_What about my job?"_

"_You can find a new job in Tree Hill, it isn't like there are no bars there. And now that you won't have to pay rent every month maybe you can save up enough to start your own bar like you want."_

"_Why won't I have to pay rent every month? I'll still be living with you."_

"_I'm such a nice sister that I won't make you pay rent."_

"_Okay, I'll go. What did the girls say?"_

"_That's the hard part," Haley said. "I haven't told them yet, they're still at school, but they don't have a choice."_

"_I don't think they'll like the small town that much," Taylor said._

"_They probably still have a good basketball team, and there's still a mall, cheerleading squad, and chorus for Sadie," Haley tried to think of ways she would be able to persuade the twins. Taylor left the room and Haley went online to find a house. She found one that looked perfect. It had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, living room, movie room, kitchen, family room, and a small basketball court and a pool were outside. The address looked very familiar, but she didn't know why and didn't think anything of it. She bought the house and rented a U Haul._

**Present**

The girls weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of moving. They pouted until the day they arrived in Tree Hill. As soon as they saw the house they didn't care about anything else because they loved it. When they saw the house, Haley understood why the address looked familiar. The house she had bought was located right next door to the house of Deb Scott. Dan had been killed in a fire the night Haley went back to Tree Hill the first time. No one knew, but Deb had put her pain killers in a bottle of alcohol, and Keith had set the dealership on fire. Karen had told Haley a while ago that Keith had married Deb in 2010, and they had a son who now would be 8 years old, named Ryder Thomas Scott. Karen and Andy had married only 4 years ago and have a 2 year old girl named Laila Haley Hargrove. Haley was honored that they chose to name Laila after her and had finally met her a few days ago.

Sadie and Savannah finally came downstairs for breakfast and they were on their way to what would be a very strange first day of school.

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter, I love getting reviews, they encourage me to write more and faster, so please keep them coming so I know that people are interested. If I get reviews the next chapter will be up in a few days. I except constructive criticism, but please no flames. Next chapter will explain everything that might be confusing and you'll learn who else of the group is married with kids. Also, the first day at school.**

**Stephanie JJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Tree Hill (song or show). The song used was "One Tree Hill" by U2.


	3. It Couldn't Be, Could It?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Lo (blondblueidchick) for my banner!

Chapter 2: It Couldn't Be, Could it?

After finally having gotten the girls up and ready, Haley sat in the car waiting for them to come out. Five minutes later they were on the road headed to school.

"Are you girls nervous for your first day here?" Haley asked her daughters.

"No," they both answered at the same time. They finally arrived at the school. Haley shuddered as they drove past the rock that was still painted blue with a white 23 on it. There were so many memories, good and bad, in this place that she still hasn't let go of. The three girls got out of the car.

"Mom, why are you coming in?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, we're big enough to go in by ourselves," Savannah added sarcastically.

"I have some papers to sign," Haley replied.

"Ok, fine," both girls said at the same time.

_God, they drive me nuts with replying at the same time the same thing, _Haley thought. They all arrived at the main office and the girls received their schedules. They had most of the same classes. After a few minutes of hearing the rules, the girls noticed their mother standing there still.

"Mom, you can go now," Sadie said and Savannah looked at her watch.

"I have to go meet the basketball coach. I'll come to the café after school to tell you how my day went," Savannah said and hugged her mom goodbye. Haley had a very close relationship with her daughters, kind of like Lorelai and Rory on Gilmore Girls. When the girls were toddlers, Haley would make them watch Gilmore Girls with her until they fell asleep. Even though the show had been off the air for a while, the girls still watched the DVDs with their mother.

"I'm gonna go check out the music classroom and see if the teacher is any good," Sadie said and followed suit after her sister. "Bye mom."

"Bye babies, I'll see you tonight," Haley said and watched her girls head down the same hallways as she had walked at their age. She left the school and headed to the café.

**A few days ago**

_Haley had just gotten the girls settled into their bedrooms and now they were all hungry. It was 10:00 on Saturday night; they had arrived in town just earlier that day and had yet to see anyone she knew. Haley walked up to the familiar door._

"_Mom, it says closed," Sadie pointed out._

"_I know," Haley said. "That won't matter." Haley opened the door and heard little bells jingle above her head. She saw a familiar head of dark hair turned in the opposite direction._

"_Sorry, we're closed," she said without turning around._

"_I was hoping you could make an exception for someone from your past," Haley said. Karen turned around. It couldn't be Haley, could it? She hadn't been to Tree Hill in 15 years._

"_Oh my god, Haley is that you?" Karen said as she ran over to hug Haley._

"_Yeah, it's me," Haley said while hugging the woman she still considered her surrogate mother._

"_What are you doing here? Did anyone know you were coming? Do you have somewhere to stay? Where are the girls? What-"_

"_Karen, one question at a time please," Haley said._

"_Right, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you."_

"_I know. The girls are right behind me," Haley said._

"_No one's behind you," Karen said._

"_What are you-" she cut herself off as she noticed the girls not behind her. "Excuse me for a second," she said going out the door to see her girls sitting on a bench outside. "What are you two doing out here?"_

"_It was closed, so we waited out here," Savannah explained._

"_I told you it would be fine. Now go inside," Haley said dragging them up off the bench._

"_But, mom," the girls said._

"_Don't 'but mom' me, go inside." The girls went inside. "I found them," Haley said causing Karen to turn back around._

"_Oh my god, they're even more beautiful then on the Christmas card," Karen said going over to hug each of the girls._

"_Do I know you," they both said at the same time._

"_Girls, you were so little you probably don't remember, but this is your Grandma Karen," Haley said._

"_Oh, is she the bastard's mom?" Sadie asked bitterly._

"_Sadie watch your mouth. No, she's not, and I've told you before, don't call your father that," Haley said to her. "Only I can do that," she muttered to herself._

"_What was that mom?" the girls asked._

"_Nothing," Haley replied._

"_Okay, then how is she our grandma if she's not?" Sadie asked._

"_She was like a second mother to me, so she'll be a grandmother to you."_

"_So now that we got that covered, what are you doing here?" Karen asked._

"_We moved back," Haley answered._

"_You did?" Karen asked happily. "I'm so glad, I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too. I was just listening to an old U2 song and remembered what you said about this place always being here for me."_

"_Mom, sorry to interrupt but we're hungry," Savannah cut in._

"_Oh yeah, sorry girls," Haley said having forgotten what they came for._

"_What can I get for you?" Karen asked._

"_How about three orders of your awesome mac and cheese?" Haley asked._

"_Of course, you always loved your mac and cheese," Karen said going around the counter to start making it. _

"_Girls, why don't you go sit over there and talk amongst yourselves while I talk to Karen?" Haley suggested and the girls sat over by the windows while Haley sat at the counter._

"_They look just like you Haley," Karen said. "All except for the eyes."_

"_I know, it's so hard for me to look into their eyes. It's like I'm looking at Nathan looking back at me."_

"_So do they play basketball or do they sing?" Karen asked, knowing they had to be like one of them._

"_Sadie sings and is a cheerleader. I don't know where she gets the cheerleading part from, but she loves it so that's all that matters," Haley said._

"_And Savannah?" Karen asked and Haley sighed._

"_She's all Nathan. She was the top player at her old school and couldn't sing if her life depended on it. She is so confident and knows she's good, just like her dad."_

"_It sounded earlier like they're not too fond of him though."_

"_No, they're definitely not. They've never met him and don't want to, they won't even acknowledge the Scott in their last names. They remind me of what Lucas was like when we were younger. Speaking of, how is my best friend?" Haley asked._

"_He's good. He'll be so excited to see you. When was the last time you talked to him?"_

"_Last month I think," Haley replied. "We never really have time to talk anymore, but that will change now that I'm back."_

"_I'm so excited that you'll get to meet Laila finally!" Karen said._

"_Me too, she looks so cute in her pictures you've emailed me."_

"_If you come back tomorrow in the daytime you can see her. I always tell her stories about you."_

"_I was actually wondering if maybe I can have my old job back. I'd love to work with you again if I could," Haley asked. She didn't really need a job, but staying home all day would be boring._

"_Of course you can. I'd love to have you back here."_

**Present**

"Hi, I'm looking for the coach," Savannah said as she walked in the gym to see a man about her mother's age sitting on the bleachers. She recognized him from the NBA, he had recently retired from his team.

"That's me," the man said and started to walk down toward her.

"Hi, I'm Savannah. I just transferred here," she said.

"Yeah, I got your stats from your school in New York." She looked so familiar, _just like…no it couldn't be. _"You were captain of your team with the schools record for most baskets in a single game. Very impressive, so is your shooting average."

"Thanks, so can I join your team?" Savannah asked.

"You like to get right to the point, don't you?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, so can I?" she asked again. He handed her a ball.

"Make five shots from the free throw line and then I'll let you know," he said and placed down 4 more balls near her.

"No problem," she said and sunk all five shots in a row. "Nothing but net," she said when she was done.

"Okay, let's go into my office and I'll give you some papers to fill out. I'll bring you your jersey sometime over the weekend."

"Okay, thanks," she said and filled out the papers. As she left he started to look at the papers. 'Savannah James' was the name written out on the name line.

_No, it couldn't be. Could it?_

**A/N: Good, bad, mediocre? Please let me know what you thought in a review. If you're reading, please let me know what you think. This chapter took a while for me because I'm still deciding on certain things and I knew if I didn't wait a little while, I'd change my mind after posting.**

**Stephanie JJ**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Safe

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. If you are reading this please let me know by leaving a review, even if you just leave something I could make better. The girls' last name is James-Scott, but I had said in the last chapter in the flashback that they wouldn't acknowledge the Scott in their last name. I hope that clears up why it said James as her name.

Chapter 3: Safe

He continued to look at the papers. The address written was the house next to his; he would need to drop off Savannah's jersey when it is ready. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Savannah. There was something so familiar in her looks and name.

_She had sisters, maybe she's one of theirs, _he thought. _But those eyes are so familiar._

_**16 years ago**_

_He walked into the room and there she was, baby lying in her arms._

"_You came," she said. "I didn't think you would."_

"_I just wanted to see it, to know if it's mine or not," he said cold-heartedly._

"_She is yours; I told you that when I told you I was pregnant. If you really don't believe me I could arrange for a DNA test."_

"_No, I just want to see it." He looked at the baby all wrapped up in her mother's arms._

"_The baby isn't an 'It', she's a she. She has your eyes," she said. The little girl looked just like her mother, but her eyes were just like her father's._

"_You do realize that I'm not the only one with blue eyes, right? If I remember correctly, Chris has blue eyes too, doesn't he?"_

"_Yes, but not like yours. His eyes aren't as intense of a blue as yours. Why can't you just believe that this baby is yours?" she said almost in tears._

"_Because I stopped believing anything you said the minute you walked out on me, the minute you ended our marriage." He started to walk out the door._

"_Nathan wait, there's something else you need to know," she said, but he still walked out the door. It was the last time he would talk to her for 16 years._

_She looked down at her baby and said, "I never thought your daddy would become his father, but I'll try to give you the best life I can." The small baby just stared up wide eyed at her mother, not understanding a word she had just said or what had just happened. If only she had stayed so innocent and unknowing, her life would have been almost perfect._

"_It'll be okay Hales, those girls will have enough love from everyone else that they won't notice anything missing," Taylor said from her spot sitting next to Haley._

"_He didn't even give me a chance to tell him that there are two."_

"_He doesn't deserve to know," Taylor said as she tried claming her sister down by rubbing circles on her back._

"_He's their father, he should know," she tried to reason._

"_He left one, what makes you think he would stay for two?"_

"_I don't know, I guess you're right. If he ever decides he wants to be in their life he can find out there are two." When the twins were born Sadie was fine, but Savannah was so small and had trouble breathing so she was kept in the NICU._

**Present**

At the same time Savannah had gone to see her coach, Sadie had gone to check out the music department. She walked into the classroom to see a man about her mom's age with light brown curly hair. He was alone in the classroom playing a guitar. Sadie knocked on the door and the man looked up.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you the music teacher?" Sadie asked. He nodded.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"I just moved here and I was wondering if you have a select chorus or some sort of music club."

"We have a select chorus for the best singers of the school. Were you in one in your old school?"

"No, we just had a regular chorus, but my mom said there was one when she was here."

"Well why don't you sing something for me since we already had auditions. If you're good enough I'll let you join," he said.

"Do you mind if I use the piano and accompany myself?" Sadie asked.

"Go ahead, it's good for a singer to be able to accompany themselves on an instrument."

Sadie sat down at the piano and started playing.

_They set me up real nice here in the corner_

_I've got my very own self to keep my mind and body warm_

_They set me up real nice in the back room_

_Even let me eat the shit they borne_

_Don't nobody know any better, I suppose_

_Ain't nobody lookin' really_

_But the winter's getting cold and I need_

_Love that breaks me down _

_So I can sit up straight and look ahead_

_Hearts that kill my bones _

_So I can be alive instead of dead_

_I need care that doesn't care_

_If I get mad or if I'm not always convenient_

_I need blood more real than what's running through my veins_

_I need safe_

Sadie figured that was enough and stopped after just that first verse. The teacher just stood there shocked.

"What did you think?" she asked nervously.

"That was amazing. I haven't heard anyone with that much talent since I was in high school, but she left us all and became famous," he said. "I've never heard that song before, did you write it?"

"No, my mom did. She just hasn't recorded it yet, it'll probably be next."

"Well you definitely have earned a spot on the select chorus. What was your name again?" he asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Sadie James," she said. _James? No she couldn't be. _"What's your name?" she asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mr. Jagielski. May I ask what your mother's name is?" he asked.

"Haley James," she answered proudly. She was definitely a mama's girl.

"Really? You just moved to Tree Hill you said, right?"

"Yeah, my mom wanted us to go to school where she went."

"Okay, well select chorus rehearses Monday and Friday at 3:30."

"Okay, thanks, bye!" she said and walked out of the room.

_I can't believe it. Haley James is back in Tree Hill. This should be interesting._ Jake was once again broken from his thoughts by his wife's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You'll never guess who just walked in here," Jake answered.

"Who?" she asked.

"Sadie James," he replied.

"James as in Haley James?" she asked.

"Yup, just moved back to Tree Hill. Sadie is as awesome of a singer as Haley is."

"Wow, she's not a basketball player?" she asked.

"Didn't look like it. She came in here to audition for select chorus; she played one of her mom's songs that hasn't been recorded yet. It was a good song."

"I never thought I'd see Haley James back in Tree Hill again, especially not now."

"Me either, Peyt, me either."

**A/N: I know it was short, but it was something. I know, I know, you wanted to see a Naley reunion. It's coming eventually. The song was 'Safe' by Bethany Joy Lenz, it's an awesome song.**

**Miss 'Drag it Out Forever'**

**Stephanie JJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of One Tree Hill, the show, or the song 'Safe'.**


	5. Lie In The Sound

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, combo of writers block, making it perfect, and time. Thanks to all those who took the time to review, I hope you enjoy and think it was worth the wait! The song in this chapter is "Lie in the Sound" by Trespassers William.**

Chapter 4: Lie in the Sound

Nathan took his time walking up the walkway to the door of the house next to his. Finally he was about to find out if the amazing basketball player that had walked into his gym yesterday was his daughter. He rang the doorbell and awaited an answer. The person that answered the door was someone he never expected to see in Tree Hill again.

"What are you doing here?" she answered harshly.

"Well it's nice to see you too," he said back, _I guess she isn't mine._

"I never expected to see Nathan Scott back in Tree Hill."

"I never expected to see Taylor James back in Tree Hill either, let alone living next door to me with a kid."

"What are you talking about? And I thought your mom lived next door," Taylor asked confused.

"This was the address on Savannah's forms for basketball. I have her jersey and I need a parent's signature for her to play," he answered.

"You're the basketball coach at THH?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Well last we knew you were in the NBA, so I'm a little surprised to see you knocking on our door."

"Well I need a signature and then I'll leave," he said handing her the forms.

"Okay, hold on a second," she said and opened the door a little for him to step into the walkway. A guitar and singing could be heard in the living room. "I have a feeling this may take a little while."

"Why?" he asked as she walked a few steps back to call into the living room.

"Pinky, where's your mom?" she asked and the music stopped. The voice singing sounded so familiar.

"I don't know. Maybe she's upstairs or in the studio."

"Okay, Nathan I'll be right back," she said and went up the stairs. Nathan stood there waiting in the doorway and a young girl came out of the living room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me from yesterday? I'm Coach Scott, I have your jersey."

"I don't play any basketball, I'm a cheerleader. You must be confusing me with Savannah," she said. _There are two of them and they're obviously not Taylor's. Maybe they are Quinn's or Vivian's? I hope._

"Oh, I didn't know Savannah had a twin."

"Yeah, well most people confuse us, so I'm used to it." As Sadie finished her sentence, arguing could be heard coming down the stairs.

"I don't believe you, Tay. He's in the NBA, not standing in our door-" she cut herself off as she saw him, "way," she finished.

"Oh my god," he said as he saw her.

"Oh my god," she repeated.

"What's going on? Mom?" Sadie asked confused. _Oh my god, _he thought again

"Sadie, can you do me a favor and go upstairs?" Haley asked her and she went up the stairs. When she was gone Haley spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Nathan.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he repeated.

"I'm going to go…elsewhere," Taylor said and followed Sadie's path up the stairs, stopping when she saw Sadie sitting at the top of the stairs listening.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," Taylor said.

"Like you're any better. You were coming up to do the same thing."

"Yes, but I already know what's going on, so go find Savannah," Taylor said shooing Sadie away.

Back downstairs…

"I live here, now answer the question, why are you here?" Haley said, slowly getting upset.

"I need a parent's signature for Savannah to play basketball and I had to drop off her jersey," he answered.

"I thought you were in the NBA," she said.

"I came back to Tree Hill after Whitey retired to take over the basketball team," he replied. "Why are you back here in Tree Hill?"

"I wanted my daughters to go to the school we went to."

"So they are your daughters?" he asked.

"They're your daughters too. Didn't you get the letter I sent you before I left Tree Hill the second time? You still don't believe me even after that?" she said even more upset.

_16 years ago_

"_Hay, what are you doing?" Taylor asked as she walked into her sister's hospital room._

"_Writing a letter to Nathan," she answered._

"_Why? Where's Sadie?"_

"_Sadie is getting a DNA test with Chris."_

"_Why? I thought there wasn't a chance they are his; I thought you never slept with him?"_

"_I didn't," Haley replied._

"_Then why are you getting a DNA test?" Taylor asked confused._

"_I need to prove to Nathan that my babies are not Chris'. This is the only way I could think to prove that to him. I'll send him a letter with the test results attached."_

"_Oh, now I get it. How did you get Chris to agree to it?"_

"_He knew how much it meant to me, and he's been such a great friend lately that he understood."_

"_Speak of the devil," Taylor said as Chris walked in with a wailing Sadie._

"_Aww, my poor baby," Haley said as she took Sadie out of Chris' arms._

"_Hey, what about me? I got stuck with a needle too," Chris said._

"_Oh suck it up. She's only two days old, she has a right to cry."_

"_Yeah, well the doctor said he'll give you the result letter in a few days."_

"_Thanks for doing this. I just hope he gets it and doesn't throw it away without opening it."_

_**2 weeks later**_

"_Nate, you have mail," Lucas said throwing it down on the counter of his brother's apartment._

"_Thanks Luke," Nathan said as Lucas went back into the bathroom of the apartment. Nathan opened the letter and immediately recognized the familiar curvy handwriting._

_Dear Nathan,_

_I know you don't believe that I didn't sleep with Chris, but you need to know that the babies are yours. Just so you know, I had a DNA test done with Chris and even attached the results. The babies are yours; I just wanted you to know. Please call me, you know the number._

_Love always,_

_Haley_

_PS: There are two babies. Identical twins, I wanted to tell you in person, but that wasn't an option._

**Present**

"I ripped it up after reading 'Dear Nathan'. I was still upset," he said.

"I couldn't believe it when you left the hospital without even a DNA test. You weren't the Nathan I used to know."

"I'm still not. I've been a different person since you left me the first time, and I don't know if I could ever go back," he said.

"But you wouldn't even get a DNA test. That letter I sent you was to show you that my babies weren't Chris'. I knew they weren't and he knew they weren't, but he agreed to get the test so I could show you that they weren't."

"You never told me there were two either," he said, still staring at the same spot on the floor that he had been for a while.

"I tried, I called out for you, but you kept walking out the door. You didn't answer any of my calls and I wasn't going to leave it on the answering machine. That would've been great. 'Just called to let you know that you have twin daughters, call me back.' I wrote it in the letter that you ripped up too."

"When I went to see you there was only one baby in the room. Where was the other?"

"Savannah was extremely small and had trouble breathing when she was born. She was in the NICU for 2 months before I could even hold her."

"Lucas never told me that there were two."

"Lucas doesn't know. We haven't been that close since I moved away again, and I didn't really want him to try and get me to come back home. I haven't seen him since I got back, I'll tell him then"

"I can't believe you didn't tell Lucas."

"The only ones that know are Karen, my parents, and my siblings."

"Why don't they have my last name if they're mine?" Nathan asked.

"They do," she said confused.

"On all of Savannah's basketball forms it says James as the last name."

"Their last name is James-Scott. They were never told who their father was, but they decided that they never wanted to acknowledge his last name with theirs."

"Why didn't you tell them who their father is?" Nathan asked, still remaining calm and surprised at how calm Haley still was. He knew now how bad he screwed up then, and didn't think Haley would be this calm.

"For most of her life Savannah has worshipped you as a basketball player in the NBA. I couldn't bring myself to tell her and have her change her opinions of you because she found out who you were."

"I guess she's going to find out eventually. Especially now that I'm her basketball coach and you live next door to me."

"You live next door?"

"Yeah, my mom gave me the house and moved out to the beach house when she found out I was moving back home." After being near him now for a few minutes, it was finally sinking in that she would have to tell the girls about there father and be seeing him on a regular basis.

"So what do I have to sign?" Haley asked, hoping it would get him to leave.

"These papers," he said handing them over. Haley signed and took the jersey.

"Thanks, you probably have a lot to do, so I'll be seeing you I guess," Haley said moving towards the door.

"Haley, we still have a lot to talk about," Nathan said, picking up on the fact that she wanted him to go.

"I know and we will, just not know Nathan."

"Okay, bye then," he said walking out the door. Haley shut the door and sunk to the floor.

"Bye," she said as the tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. She had just seen her first love, first everything, for the first time in sixteen years, and it was finally taking it's toll on her. Within minutes Taylor was next to her, rubbing her back. Haley knew she had heard everything and had been listening at the top of the stairs. She just hoped her daughters hadn't heard too.

"Let's get you upstairs, okay Hay?"

"Okay. Can you make dinner for the girls or take them out to eat. I don't think I'll be able to do anything the rest of the day."

"That's okay, I'll take care of the girls, just lay down and sleep or watch TV or something."

"Thanks Taylor," Haley said, lying down on her bed.

"If it means anything to you, I think he still loves you and I don't think he'll leave the girls this time." Taylor left the room and turned on her CD, the same song she had listened to every single night since she left Nathan the first time.

It was their song, it let her remember the happier times in there marriage. Haley had many times considered remaking the song for a CD, but could never bring herself to do it. She just listened to it over and over. It was a song that Nathan had set up when they first got married so it was playing as he carried her across the threshold of their small one bedroom apartment, and it still meant so much to Haley. Little did she know Nathan was listening to the exact same moment in his house next door.

_I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good _

Oh the timing is cruel  
Oh I need and don't want to need  
More than I should

I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around

Oh my sheet is so thin  
So I say I can't sleep because  
It's so very cold

_Oh but I know what I need  
And if you were just near to me  
Would you go... _

I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around

I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around

And it needs you too much now

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I tried to make the Naley reunion my best, but I couldn't figure out the perfect conversation. I didn't want it all screaming, they are 32/33 years old in the story, but I did want a breakdown at the end. I hope you liked it. I'll try to get in another 1-2 updates before I leave for 2 weeks in 2 weeks. Please review, it depends on the reviews if I'll write 1 or 2 more chapters before I go.**

**Stephanie JJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with The WB, One Tree Hill, or Trespassers William.**


	6. It's a Small World

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This isn't my best chapter, mainly a filler chapter because I couldn't fit in anything big in the time I had. Please read and review, it makes me happy!**

Chapter 5: It's a Small World

After checking on Haley five minutes after she dropped her in her room, Taylor went to find the girls. They were both in Sadie's room listening to music.

"Girls, we're going out to dinner," Taylor said, gaining their attention.

"Is mom okay?" Sadie asked. "She seemed a little shaken up when I went upstairs."

"She'll be okay eventually. Where do you girls want to go eat?"

"The café," they both said simultaneously. Taylor laughed at them. They had only been living in Tree Hill for a few days, but the girls already knew that Karen's Café had the best food in Tree Hill.

"What is that you're carrying Aunt Tay?" Savannah asked, noticing the package in Taylor's hands.

"Oh, that's your jersey. Your coach dropped it off for you," Taylor answered handing over the jersey.

"Oh, thanks. When are we going to go to dinner?" Savannah asked

"Whenever you girls want to go we can go," Taylor replied.

"Now?" The girls asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the car, I'm going to go let your mom know we're leaving."

"She's not coming?" Sadie asked.

"No, she's just going to stay home and get some stuff done."

"Okay," the girls said and Taylor walked out of the room. The girls followed Taylor down the hallway and could hear their mother sobbing and their Aunt comforting her.

"It'll be fine, Hay. I think he knows how big of a mistake he made. You two will work it out, at least to the point where you can have a conversation without breaking down," Taylor said wiping a few of the tears off of Haley's face.

"Are you taking the girls out to dinner now?" Haley asked through her tears.

"Yeah, we're just going to go to the café."

"Okay, thanks Tay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Have a lot more money?" Taylor said trying to get Haley to smile. Haley had helped her financially and many other ways over the years. Haley laughed. "There's that pretty smile."

"The girls are probably waiting for you, you should get going."

"Okay," Taylor said. When the girls heard her say that they ran down the stairs and out to the car, barely beating Taylor. She got in the car and headed to the café.

Haley still hadn't seen anyone in Tree Hill besides Karen and now Nathan. She didn't think anyone knew she was back. She was still working up to seeing Lucas. She figured after a few years when she'd realized she wouldn't hear from Nathan she should have let Lucas know she had twins, but at the time, all she could think of was 'Nathan needs to know first.' She was still lying in bed crying softly, listening to her song when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up and washed her face, rushing down the stairs to see who her visitor was. If no one knew she was there, why would they ring her doorbell?

"Coming," she yelled as she scurried down the stairs, hoping to God that it wasn't Nathan. She opened the door without looking through the peephole and saw 2 people she never thought she'd see again, and another she assumed she knew who it was.

"Well we never thought we'd see the day that Haley James would be back in Tree Hill," the skinny curly haired blonde said as she walked in the door past Haley's shocked frame.

"How did you know I was here?" Haley asked.

"Well hello to you too," the tall man said, following his wife.

"Hi, sorry, come in, I'm just surprised is all. I didn't know you lived in Tree Hill," Haley said. "You can come in too," she said to the skinny girl that looked about the age of the twins still standing in the doorway. She finally came in.

"Haley, you remember Jenny," Jake said.

"Of course I do, only she was still really tiny then." Peyton stepped forward to give Haley a hug.

"I've missed you," she said in Haley's ear.

"I've missed you too," Haley said back. She let go of Peyton and went over to hug Jake. "How did you know where I live?"

"Jenny, whose captain of the cheerleading squad, got your address from Sadie so she could come teach her the routines," Peyton explained.

"I also got the address from her form she filled out for select chorus," Jake said.

"I didn't know you teach at Tree Hill High. She didn't tell me who her teachers were."

"We both work there, I'm an art teacher, Jake is a music teacher," Peyton said.

"Is Sadie home?" Jenny asked as she just stood there watching the adults converse.

"She went out to dinner; she should be home in a few minutes. You can go watch TV in there if you want to while you wait," Haley said, pointing to the family room where the TV was kept.

"How are you Haley? You look like you were just crying," Peyton said noticing Haley's tear stained face.

"You and Lucas always were the ones that could tell when I was upset."

"Haley, what's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing I guess it's just meet my kids teachers day today."

"I guess that means you saw…"

"Yup, came over with Savannah's basketball jersey and forms that needed to be signed."

"Wait, who's Savannah?" Jake and Peyton asked at the same time.

"God, you two sound like my kids, saying stuff at the same time."

"Kids?" they said again.

"Yes, I guess it's time everyone found out, just don't tell Lucas, I have to tell him myself."

"How many kids do you have Haley? As far as I know you've only had one."

"Two, just my twins. Haven't had anyone else to have any kids with, I don't know if I even need more kids, I'm content with my baby girls."

"How come you never told any of us you had twins? How could we have never seen a second one. We saw you in the hospital with one baby, then when you left you didn't have any with you to say goodbye."

"Savannah was in the NICU for a few months, so no one but me, Taylor, my parents, and Karen saw her, then as soon as she got released, we left. I didn't tell anyone because I thought Nathan needed to know first, but he wasn't listening to me or looking at my letter, so no one knew," Haley said in almost all one breath and started to pant after telling it all. Jake and Peyton just stood there shocked for a moment.

"Well that's a lot to process at one time," Jake said breaking the silence, Haley released the breath she'd been holding thinking they weren't mad.

"I can't believe you kept that from us!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, you have to understand," Haley tried to calm her down.

"I understand why you didn't tell us at first, but God Haley, 16 years! That's one hell of a secret to keep for 16 years," Peyton exclaimed loudly.

"Mom, can you be quiet? I'm trying to watch TV," they heard Jenny yell from the family room.

"Just turn the volume up," Peyton yelled back.

"Peyton, I didn't mean to hide it for 16 years, I thought I'd tell as soon as I realized Nathan would never be a father to my baby girls, but I couldn't tell then. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Haley?" Peyton asked, sort of calmly.

"Afraid of this, the yelling, the arguing, the explaining, all of it. I was just so afraid."

"Didn't you know that the longer you hid it the worse the yelling and arguing and explaining would be?" Jake asked.

"Yes, that's part of why I moved back to Tree Hill. I couldn't take all the lying anymore. I missed everyone so much and I wanted my girls to get to know some of the people I grew up with."

"At least you didn't wait longer," Peyton said, finally totally calm.

"I'm so sorry Peyton, and you too Jake. I'm just sorry for everything," Haley said enveloping both of them in a hug, struggling not to break down.

"It's okay, I understand," Peyton said knowing today must have been a rough day for Haley. "I just get so frustrated with all the lying people do."

"I know. I know you've always hated that. I had my reasons that I thought were good at the time, but I guess that now they just seem stupid," Haley said, stopping crying.

"They're not stupid, there are just more reasons now that you realize you should've told instead of kept them a secret," Peyton said.

"Thank you for that very insightful thought, Dr. Phil," Haley said laughing.

"There's the Haley we all know and love. I knew she had to be in there somewhere with her smart$$ comments."

"Yes, well you never grow out of your wits, at least I don't," Haley said smiling.

"Mom, we're home," They heard Sadie yell from the door.

"Whose car is here?" Savannah yelled from the door too.

"Girls come in here," Haley yelled back. The girls walked into the room their mother called from.

"Girls, these are two of the people I was friends with in high school," Haley explained.

"You went to school with my music teacher?" Sadie asked.

"Yes I did. Jake, Peyton, this is Sadie and Savannah," Haley said pointing to each girl as she said their name.

"They look just like you except for-" Peyton started.

"Their eyes, I know," Haley finished.

"Everyone always says that," both girls groaned.

"Well it's true," Taylor said as she walked into the room.

"Tay, you remember Peyton and Jake, right?"

"Of course I do. You kept pictures of all those people from Tree Hill in the New York apartment."

"Girls, Jenny is in the family room waiting for you," Haley said and the girls walked out of the room.

"They're beautiful Haley, and they seem nice too," Peyton said when the girls were gone.

"Thank you, same goes for Jenny," Haley replied.

"We should probably get going, we just wanted to see you," Peyton said.

"I'll go get Jenny," Jake said heading for the door.

"She can stay here and hang out with the girls for a few hours if that's okay with you," Haley offered. "It's good that the girls have some friends, I would hate it if they didn't have friends because I moved them away."

"Sure, I'll just go tell her that we're going to go," Jake said and gave Haley another hug on the way out. "If it matters, I understand your reasons," he whispered in her ear.

"It does matter. It was good to see you both again. I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you now," Haley said.

"Yes you will, we don't go away easily," Peyton said and then they left Haley's house leaving her with Taylor.

"So how did they know you were here?" Taylor asked.

"Jenny is friends with the girls, and Jake is Sadie's music teacher."

"Okay. I guess it really is a small world after all."

"I guess it is, or it's just that this place draws you in and never lets you forget it."

"Or that works too."

**A/N: That wasn't my best chapter, but it was all I could come up with in time for my departure. The next update will probably not be for a month because I will be gone for 2 weeks and then trying to catch up on all my school work/missed shows. Please review; that will determine if I can squeeze in a chapter right after I get home.**

**Stephanie JJ**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	7. Everything

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Everything has been very hectic lately, but it's starting to calm down a little bit. Thanks for all the feedback, please keep it coming. This chapter isn't one of my best and it's shorter than normal, but at least it's a little something. I've got a horrible case of writer's block, but I was so bored tonight I forced myself to write. Here's the outcome, please comment.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6: Everything**

"Mom?" Sadie asked as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was making hot chocolate.

"What is it baby girl?" Haley asked noticing that Sadie looked a little hesitant.

"There's this open mic night at Grandma Karen's café next week and I was wondering if I could go and maybe play something?" Sadie could see the look in her mother's eyes struggling on whether to say yes or no. "If you don't want me to go, I don't have to."

"Let's sit down and talk a little bit, okay?" Haley said sitting at the kitchen counter and giving some of the hot chocolate to Sadie.

"Okay, what about?"

"When I was your age Grandma Karen had those open mic nights. I worked at the café for a long time, right up until I left to go on the tour with Chris, Michelle, and Jessica. I was always too shy and had too much stage fright to sing in front of people."

"You were? You never have a problem with it now," Sadie asked, surprised. Haley had been making CDs and playing concerts the entire time the twins were alive.

"I was. I still have a hard time playing in front of large crowds. It's part of the reason I don't really play too many concerts. But back to the story; Jake, you're music teacher that was here earlier, was one of my friends then. The first open mic night he came and sang and played his guitar in front of everyone with Jenny right there and that was how everyone found out he had a daughter."

"Did you ever get to play for one of them?"

"I played at an all age's night once at Grandma Karen's club 'TRIC', but other than that the only person I would sing to was your father."

"Why did you play for _him_?" Sadie asked, hating talking about her father, but still curious.

"I trusted him, he always wanted to hear me sing and I knew he would tell me the truth of what he thought about it. He loved hearing me sing, he was the one that got me on stage that night at TRIC. Chris had decided not to play and everyone was booing at the stage and he gave me the courage to get up and play after I had already told Peyton I couldn't do it."

"I can't imagine you being nervous, mom. You're always so cool, calm, and collected."

"Not back then I wasn't. Right after that night was when everything started to go crazy and everything fell apart."

"How did it fall apart after that?" Sadie asked, and Haley knew she couldn't keep hiding the events of what had happened back then from her daughters much longer.

"Why don't you go get Savannah and I can tell you both what had happened back then. I'll only have to tell it once this way, meet me back in my room," Haley replied and Sadie left the room after a quick 'okay'. Haley started making more hot chocolate so they could each have a mug. It was sort of a tradition for them to talk in the middle of the night in their pajamas in Haley's bed with a cup of hot chocolate and cookies. Haley put the cookies and four cups of hot chocolate on a tray and headed upstairs. When she got to her room she saw the twins and Taylor already sitting there.

"What are we talking about tonight?" Savannah asked as she took her hot chocolate and a cookie.

"Everything," Haley answered.

"What everything, Hay?" Taylor asked a little nervous.

"Everything from 16 years ago," Haley replied. "No secrets, close to nothing left out." She took a deep breath and started telling the story. She told them everything. The formal, all the lies, the kisses, Taylor coming back, the ultimatum, all until the night she came back which they had already heard before. All except the name of their father which they still didn't know. By the time the story was over all four were in tears huddled together in one big hug. The girls not loving their mother any less, but still not really disliking their unnamed father any less either.

"Thank you for telling us that," Sadie said as the tears slowly started to stop.

"I understand why you left mom, I just don't understand why he didn't take you back," Savannah said. Both girls now believing they should hate their father more.

"Please don't hate your father so much, you know his part of the story now. I don't hate him, you shouldn't either. You're his only daughters, he doesn't want you to hate him anymore," Haley said, hoping the girls would start being open to the idea of being around Nathan.

"How do you know that, mom? He could have other kids," Savannah said angrily, but still crying.

"Have you talked to him?" Sadie asked, and Taylor just watched the scene unfold.

"Yes, and he doesn't have any other kids, but he is realizing now that you are his and I wasn't lying then," Haley answered, and the girls didn't seem to be too shocked that she had talked to him.

"Is that why you had your song on earlier and you were crying?" Savannah questioned further and Haley seemed surprised that they had seen that.

"We followed Aunt Taylor earlier instead of going right out to the car," Sadie answered her mother's questioning face.

"We don't want you to be sad anymore," Savannah said and they all lay down on the bed.

"We love you mom, we hate seeing you this way and we know you don't like us to see you like this either."

"I love you girls too, and hopefully it won't have to be this way much longer," Haley said.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" Taylor suggested.

"That's a good idea," Haley agreed. "We can figure out everything else in the morning." The girls cuddled up to Haley and Taylor. It was a good thing Haley had a king size bed, and this was probably the only reason she had one. Other than the fact that she still hoped every night that Nathan would somehow be in it with her.

"You can play the open mic if you want to," Haley whispered into Sadie's ear.

"I'll think about it," she replied and hugged Haley even tighter before they both fell asleep, but Haley's sleep didn't last long. It never did. Every night thoughts of Nathan still managed to creep into her head. She had finally started sleeping well when the twins were five, but now that Nathan was back in her life and would be in the lives of their children, she wasn't sure she'd be sleeping very well. Hopefully she'd be peacefully sleeping back in the arms of her husband soon, but it wouldn't be easy.

**A/N: Sorry it was short and unedited. I might go back later and redo parts of it since I didn't even really re-read it. Please leave feedback and I'll _try _to update again soon. It doesn't take long to just leave a reply so I know if you're reading, even if you don't like it.**


	8. Wonderwall

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had horrible writer's block! Please review if you're still reading. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, it is longer than my normal chapters. I was going to stop in the middle, but I decided to keep going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters and not the song which is by Ryan Adams!**

Chapter 7: Wonderwall

"_Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it" Michel de Montaigne _

The next day Haley woke up at 9:00 and knew that everyone else would be asleep for a while longer. Taylor always slept late and the girls did also. Haley knew from her first few days back in Tree Hill that she wouldn't be able to keep her secrets much longer. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After 3 rings someone picked up just as Haley was about to hang up.

"Hello?" the masculine voice answered.

"Hey Luke," Haley said into the phone.

"Hales? I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?"

"There's a lot I need to tell you, and I don't think I can do it over the phone. Are you doing anything now?" Haley asked. If she didn't tell him now, she would lose her nerve and he'd find out some other way.

"Nope, but I don't see how we can talk face to face if you're in New York," Lucas said confused.

"Good thing I'm not in New York then. Can you meet me at the café in half an hour?"

"You're in Tree Hill? Sure I'll meet you. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Luke, bye."

"Bye Hales," Lucas said and hung up the phone. Haley hadn't been to Tree Hill in years, why was she here now? Lucas' mind was running as he wrote a note for Brooke saying he would be at the café. 30 minutes later, Lucas walked into the café to see Haley already there drinking a coffee.

"Hales?" he asked. She turned around and launched herself into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," she said into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too," he said and put her down. They sat down at the table Haley had been sitting at. "So what brings you to Tree Hill, and where is that cute little girl of yours?"

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about. I moved back to Tree Hill."

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me before? Where are you living? What about Nathan, he lives here too you know?" Lucas said all in one breath.

"You sound just like your mother. She basically did the same thing when I saw her," Haley laughed.

"Okay, sorry. Now can I have some answers?"

"Of course. I moved back here a few days ago. I wanted to be back with the people I care about. I didn't know Nathan lived here until yesterday when he came to give me my daughter's basketball jersey, and oh yeah, here's the best part: he lives next door to me."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. So Sadie plays basketball? I figured she would."

"No, Sadie doesn't play basketball, there's more."

"How did he drop off a jersey if…" Lucas started, but was cut off by Haley.

"I have 2 daughters," Haley said quickly before she could back out of telling him. She braced herself for the yelling she knew would come.

"WHAT!" Lucas yelled. Karen looked over and shushed him, motioning to the other customers who were now staring at him. Lucas took Haley's arm and dragged her up the stairs to the roof of the café, and again yelled, "What are you talking about!"

"I have two girl's Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Haley could feel herself about to breakdown and Lucas could feel himself lose his temper.

"That's one hell of a secret to keep Haley, how old is the second one? I thought you haven't been with anyone other than Nathan. I can't believe you," Lucas yelled at Haley.

"She's 16 Luke, Sadie's twin. I haven't been with anyone other than Nathan, Lucas."

"No, you didn't have twins. I was there, my mom came out and said that you had one perfectly healthy little girl. I held her in the hospital. I helped you get her settled in at your parents house. There was only one unless I have Alzheimer's or something," Lucas ranted.

"She was born too small, not enough oxygen. She wasn't able to be held, or brought home, or even seen by many people, Luke. As soon as she was able to come home I left again," Haley was now beginning to cry, but Lucas was still angry.

"How could you lie like that for 16 years? 16 freaking years Haley!"

"Nathan needed to know first, Lucas. He needed to know first, and I needed to leave. He wouldn't listen to me, you were already trying to get me to stay, but I couldn't. I needed to leave this place and all of the memories that came with it. If you knew there were two you would have made me stay, I just couldn't." Haley was now crying hysterically on the floor of the roof and Lucas' resolve was breaking. He sat next to her and started to comfort her.

"I would've helped you. You could have told me," Lucas said softly into her ear. He saw how much it must've hurt her to keep this secret, it hurt him too.

"You would've told Nathan," she said softly.

"Is that such a bad thing Haley? He listens to me, he didn't believe he was the father, but maybe he would've if there were two."

"I sent him a letter," Haley said into her knees where her head was currently resting.

"You sent him a letter?" Lucas questioned.

"He wouldn't listen to me, so I sent him a letter. I knew the babies were his, but I had Sadie tested with Chris, a DNA test. He agreed to do it because he knew how much it meant to me. He's been a great friend the past 16 years. I attached the DNA test results to the letter; the letter also said that there were twins."

"He never told me," Lucas said.

"He told me yesterday that he remembers getting the letter and ripping it up as soon as he read 'Dear Nathan'."

"I'm so sorry for everything you've been through Hales," Lucas said while stroking Haley's back.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you. The only people that knew were your mom, my parents, and Taylor. Are you mad ay me still?"

"A little, but its fading. I understand why you did it; I just wish you would've told me."

"I'm sorry," Haley said again and Lucas shushed her.

"Stop apologizing, so now that you've let me know you're secret do you mind filling me in on the details?"

"What details?" Haley asked confused.

"Details like, names, hobbies, looks, etc. about my nieces."

"Oh yeah," Haley said remembering that Lucas had no idea what the girls were like. "Sadie Brianna James-Scott, or pinky, is the artsy one. She loves to sing and dance. She plays piano and guitar and she's a cheerleader. She's smart and basically just like me, except the whole perky-cheery thing."

"Okay, what about the mystery twin?"

"Savannah Joy James-Scott, or JJ, was born exactly 20 minutes after her sister at 4:23 in the morning. Just like her father, plays basketball, makes a lot of smartass remarks. She even has her number as 23 like Nathan's."

"So she knows Nathan is her father?"

"No clue, if she knew her basketball number would be as far away as 23 as she could get. When she was younger she idolized Nathan, I couldn't tell her that he was the father that she hated."

"They hate him that much?" Lucas asked.

"Remember how you felt about Dan? Multiply that by 10 and you've got my girls." Haley said. "I've told them that they shouldn't hate him so much, but they refuse to listen to me about it. They don't even acknowledge the 'Scott' part in their last name, Lucas."

"Wow, that's bad. Do they know what happened back then?"

"I told them everything last night, except Nathan's name. I thought it would make them hate him less maybe, but it didn't seem to have worked."

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually. They'll be seeing him a lot now. They need to find out who he is. They sound like smart girls, they must be if they're your daughters, they'll figure it out, you might want to tell them before it happens."

"I know, it's just going to be so hard. He's Savannah's basketball coach now, she'll be dealing with him everyday, I don't want her to quit or something like that when she finds out."

"Don't let her quit. Tell her to deal with it and tell them that if he wants to be part of their lives than he should let them. At least he wouldn't have a hidden agenda like Dan did when he wanted to know me. They'll all come around and everything will fall into place, just like it should."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

"For understanding, and for making me feel like maybe everything will be okay."

"Anytime, buddy. Now when do I get to meet Savannah and re-meet Sadie?"

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Bring Brooke, I'd love to see her again."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you too. What time should we be over?" Lucas asked.

"How about 6:00? I'll cook and we can catch up."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," Lucas said, he was excited to have his best friend finally back after 16 years. He just hoped that she would be happy and stay this time. They both got up and walked back downstairs, Haley told Lucas how to get to her house and then left so she would be home before everyone woke up back at home.

When Haley arrived it seemed as though no one was awake yet, but as she ventured further into the house she could hear the soft sounds of a guitar playing in the family room. She walked into the room and saw Sadie curled up on the couch with her guitar playing a song very familiar to Haley. It was a song that Haley had played a lot over the last 16 years. She never knew why, but she always loved this song. It was a song that Sadie began to love as well and learned to play; sometimes they would play and sing it together.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day

_But they'll never bring it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you've got to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now _

And all the roads we have to walk winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall  
You're my Wonderwall_

"Sounds good, baby girl," Haley said as Sadie ended her song. Sadie looked up startled.

"How long have you been standing there, Mom?" she asked.

"Long enough; is that what you're gonna sing at the open mic night? It sounded good, you could do that one," Haley said, but to her almost anything her daughters did was perfect.

"No, that one is our song mom, I don't want to share it with anyone else," Sadie said while shaking her head no.

"Have you picked a different one yet?" Haley asked, curious as to which song Sadie would perform. She had so many songs that she loved to play. She hadn't written any of her own yet, but she could always find a song that meant something to her and perform it perfectly.

"I've thought about it, but I think I'll surprise you. You are going to go right?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"What kind of question is that?" Haley asked astounded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I don't know. I just wasn't sure if you have bad memories or something like that, the way you were hesitant about letting me do it."

"No memory I have, good or bad, would keep me from watching you do something you love. Got it?" Haley asked, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I got it, thanks mom, I love you!" Sadie said.

"I love you too," Haley replied and paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly. "You know who else might go see you at the open mic night?"

"Who?" Sadie asked, curious of why her mother was so hesitant to tell her whatever it was.

"You're father," Haley answered.

"What about the bastard?" Savannah asked as she walked into the room and plopped onto the couch on the other side of Haley.

"Stop calling him that, and I was just saying that he might be at the open mic night."

"Why would he be there, mom?" Sadie asked. "It's not like he ever cared."

"He might have not cared in the past, but I think he might care now. He's starting to realize his mistakes," Haley said, hoping she was right and wasn't giving either girl a false sense of hope.

"It's a little too late for that now," Savannah said bitterly. She had always been the one to resent their father the most.

"If he did want to be in your lives would you let him? It would be up to you," Haley asked.

"Never," Savannah answered, while at the same time Sadie answered "maybe."

"We don't even know who the mystery man is," Savannah pointed out.

"In time, you'll know in time." She needed to tell them soon, before they figured it out themselves.

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who read, please let me know what you thought of it, good or bad. Constructive criticism is good. I'll try to update more now, I seem to have gotten past my writes block, for this story at least. If I get a lot of replies I'll update soon!**

**Stephanie JJ**


	9. Dinner

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Dinner**

Later that afternoon, Haley was in the kitchen baking a cake for later that night when Taylor walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas. She headed straight towards the coffee pot only grunting a hello at Haley as she passed her.

"Well good morning sunshine, or should I say afternoon? It is two o'clock you know," Haley said as she beat the cake batter. "Why are you so tired? It's not like you were out all night, you were actually in bed at a decent time."

"I'm not tired, my date for tonight just called and cancelled," Taylor said as she sat on the barstool next to Haley and started drinking her coffee.

"You mean your hook-up of the night cancelled?" Haley asked in a fake shocked voice. "No one ever cancels a hook-up with Taylor James, whore extraordinaire!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your older sister, true, but not nice," Taylor said as she and Haley both started laughing.

"Well that's too bad, guess you're stuck here having dinner with me, the girls, Lucas, and Brooke."

"So I guess you told him?" Taylor asked and Haley nodded. "So what did he say?"

"He was angry, furious actually, than he calmed down. He told me that I need to tell them who their father is."

"He's right," Taylor said. She had been trying to get Haley to tell the girls that 'the great Nathan Scott' was actually their father.

"I know he's right, I just can't bring myself to tell them. Especially not Savannah; she practically worships him and now he's her basketball coach. It's just so hard."

"I know it is, Hay, but you need to do it. They will figure it out if you don't."

"I sort of have to tell them now, since I told them that there's a possibility he could show up at the open mic night since he lives in Tree Hill."

"You told them that? That's a pretty big thing to tell them if you didn't even tell him about it. Especially for Sadie; you know that even though she "hates" her father she still wants to know him. She always has."

"I know that, I plan on talking to Nathan about it tomorrow. First I have to get through this dinner tonight with Luke and Brooke, and then we'll deal with that stuff."

"As long as you have a plan, Hay," Taylor said as she got up. She put her coffee mug in the dishwasher and then went upstairs leaving Haley with her thoughts. At the same time, Sadie and Savannah were outside. Savannah playing basketball on their personal court, and Sadie sitting on the bench next to the court, playing on her guitar. Both were unaware that the man who fathered them was watching as they both did what they loved.

From his bedroom window, Nathan sat looking at his daughters. _His daughters._ It sounded so new to him, so strange. Throughout the past 16 years there had always been a thought of 'what if?' What if he was wrong about not fathering a child? What if he had stayed with Haley when she came home? What if he never gave her an ultimatum in the first place? All these things had never left him alone, and now as a grown adult he realized how stupid and moronic he had been. _I was an idiot…I'm still an idiot._ Now, staring at the two young women next door, he knew he had to make it up to them. Somehow he had to finally become a father to his children, the ones who even from a second story window, he could see their eyes and it was like looking into a mirror. He had to live up to his mistakes. He hoped Haley would let him try, and he hoped his daughters would be able to forgive him over time.

At the same time at another Scott household…

"TWINS?" Brooke screamed at her husband and he flinched.

"Don't yell at me, I just found out too," Lucas said.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell anybody that. How could she keep that big of a secret for 16 years? 16 YEARS! I will not go to dinner with her; she lied to us for so long."

"She had her reasons."

"There are no good reasons not to tell your friends and family that you had two babies instead of just one."

"Her reasons weren't the best reasons-"

"Of course they weren't," Brooke interrupted.

"But she never meant to hurt any of us," Lucas finished. "She just didn't want any reason for us to make her stay; she needed to get away from this place. All of the pain and memories were too much for her; and she wanted Nathan to know first." He could see Brooke start to cool down.

"I get that much, but she still could've told one of us at least."

"She tried to tell Nathan, but he wouldn't listen, I think my mom knew too."

"Fine, I'll go to dinner," Brooke sighed. She knew how it felt to want to escape from the hurt and memories. She's had that feeling 16 years ago when Lucas and Peyton hurt her.

"And be nice," Lucas added.

"I'm not making any guarantees."

"Brooke," Lucas warned.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Back with the other Scotts…

"So it's our uncle and aunt coming over tonight?" Savannah asked as she and Sadie helped their mother set the table.

"Yes, so be on your best behavior," Haley answered.

"But we're always on our best behavior," Savannah replied sarcastically.

"No wise cracks about your father."

"But Mom…"

"Don't 'but mom' me. Please for just one night. Do it for me," Haley pleaded.

"Fine," both girls replied.

"Now why don't you girls go up to your rooms and do something while I finish dinner. Come down when you hear the doorbell."

"Okay," both girls replied and went up to their rooms as Haley went to the kitchen. She was a little nervous about seeing Brooke again. They were never the best of friends, but they were getting closer before Haley left.

It was finally six o'clock, and the doorbell rang right on time. Sadie, Savannah and Taylor filed down one by one and when they were all in the foyer Haley opened the door.

"Come on in," she said as she ushered Brooke and Lucas into the house. "It's so good to see you again, Brooke!"

"It's good to see you too," Brooke replied, but Haley could tell it was forced sincerity.

"So this must be Sadie and Savannah," Lucas said as he gestured toward the girls.

"Yup, this is Sadie, Savannah, and I'm sure you remember Taylor," Haley said, gesturing toward each person as she said their names.

"How could I forget Taylor," Lucas said sarcastically. "How are you Taylor?"

"Good," she replied. "I'll be in the kitchen," she said and left the room.

"Girls, this is your Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke. I've known Lucas since were in elementary school, and Brooke since high school," Haley told her daughters.

"We know, you've told us about them before," Savannah told her mother.

"And we've seen pictures," Sadie added. Haley gave them a quick tour of the house, put dinner on the table, and then they all sat down. Conversation was minimal from Brooke who tried to keep her mouth shut to not say anything bad to Haley. Lucas and Haley talked a bit, and Lucas had been asking the girls a lot of questions.

"So what do you girls like to do for fun?" he asked them.

"I play basketball," Savannah answered. "I got a spot on the Ravens girls' varsity team."

"I used to play for the Ravens," Lucas responded. "I haven't played in a long time though."

"Why did you stop playing?" Sadie asked.

"I found out that I had inherited a heart condition from my father that doesn't allow me to play any sports."

"If you're our uncle doesn't that mean we could have it?" Savannah asked, fearing she may not be able to play sports either.

"Don't worry, I had both of you tested when you were younger and neither of you have it," Haley said, calming both girls' fears.

"I sing, play piano and guitar, sometimes I tutor, and I'm a cheerleader," Sadie said, getting back onto the previous topic.

"I was a cheerleader all through high school and college," Brooke threw into the conversation.

"Good thing you girls didn't inherit your mothers clumsiness. She can't even walk a straight line without falling over," Lucas said.

"Ha ha Luke, I'm not that bad. I didn't mess up when I filled in at the cheerleading competition, and I've never fallen on stage or anything."

"You were a cheerleader, mom?" Sadie asked almost spitting out her food she had just chewed, and Taylor almost spit out her drink.

"You never told me about that," she said once she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"But you are a klutz, you fall all the time around the house, or in the grocery store, or the mall, or-" Savannah listed, and Haley interrupted.

"Okay that's enough, Savannah. And it was only one day I was a cheerleader. One of the girls was sick with chicken pox, so I stepped in and took her spot for the day."

The conversation progressed nicely, but Haley could tell it was about to get ugly by the way Brooke was trying so hard to keep her mouth shut.

"Girls, why don't you take your cake upstairs and watch a movie in my room or something," Haley said and they did as she asked. Once they were out of hearing range, "Say what you want to say Brooke, I know you've been biting your tongue all night."

"I'm going to go make sure the girls are actually upstairs," Taylor said and they heard feet scamper up the stairs. "Okay, I guess I'll just make sure they stay upstairs."

"I cannot believe you kept the fact that you had twins a secret for 16 years. I can't believe you actually kept it a secret at all. We all had a right to know, to visit, or get a phone call or something. You probably would have kept it to yourself even longer if you didn't come back to Tree Hill."

"I don't know why you're so upset, Brooke. We were never even that good of friends."

"You still kept it from Luke, and Peyton. You were friends with both of them. An what about Nathan, he had a right to know too, since they are his daughters."

"I tried to tell Nathan, he just chose not to listen."

"They deserve to know that he's their father too."

"I know, I'm working up to it, I just can't tell them. It's too hard."

After a little more discussion, Brooke and Lucas left and Haley went upstairs. The girls were in her room watching a movie, she laid down and the girls both moved closer and rested their heads on her shoulders.

"Are you okay mom?" Sadie asked.

"No, but I will be," Haley answered and watched the rest of the movie with them.


End file.
